Consecuencias de un amor
by Sayuki-chan
Summary: Que pasaría si...Prólogo


Hola!!! pues bueno este es mi nuevo fic y esta vez sólo de personajes de CCS. Espero que les guste

Cuando lean el capítulo entero ya me dirán su opinión, llevo mucho tiempo con este fic en mente y al final me he decidido a escribirlo.

Para los que esperan actualización de Hogwarts, tendrán que tener un poquito mas de paciencia porque el otro día cuando iba a subirlo el diskette donde tenía el capítulo se estropeo así que lo tengo que reescribir, todo gracias a la diskettera del trabajo que no va (ese día averigüé lo sádica que puedo llegar a ser, mejor no comentar detalles)

Pues no me queda nada mas que decir, ah si! los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Clamp.

Sayuki-chan (sayuki-chanhotmail.com)

_---Que pasaría si...---_

€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€

**CONSECUENCIAS DE UN AMOR**

**Prólogo**

"Quien me iba a decir que me encontraría en una situación así a mis 19 años. Mi nombre es Li, Syaoran Li, y en estos momentos me encuentro en una pequeña mansión a las afueras de Japón propiedad de Eriol Hiraguizawa. Estoy en comedor, arreglado expresamente para este momento, yo soy el único que está de pie junto con Fuyitaka y Yue, los demás se encuentran en unos bancos sentados esperando que llegue el gran momento. En un lado, la familia de Sakura y todos nuestros amigos y en el otro simplemente mis hermanas, Wei y el padre de Meiling, cada vez que lo recuerdo me entristezco, el concilio se opuso a esta boda, ninguno estaba de acuerdo con ello pero aún así pudieron contra las dificultades y ahora...se encontraban ahí, a punto de que Yue los casara.

Todo está perfecto, los ramos en su sitio, las luces, las alfombras, el decorado,...la verdad es que mi prima, mis hermanas y Tomoyo se han esmerado mucho para que todo estuviera así en poco tiempo; no había error alguno, bueno si, la gente debería haberse sentado a ambos lados ya que se puede ver como en una zona está completamente llena y en la otra solo hay una fila ocupada…el camino que divide los asientos se encuentra repleto de pétalos y dentro de poco la novia pasará por allí junto con las damas de honor.

Era una boda sencilla, no las típicas bodas chinas que duraban tres días, el motivo antes nombrado era la razón, en Hong Kong, nadie con poderes aceptaba esta unión, pero aún así, a partir del "Sí quiero", Sakura y él serían familia"

Syaoran llevó la mano a su cuello de nerviosismo y se aflojó el nudo de la corbata, sentía que le faltaba aire y no estaba acostumbrado a vestirse así, llevaba un traje negro junto a una camisa verdosa y una corbata en un tono verde mas oscuro, realmente le sentaba bien. Tomoyo y Eriol fueron los culpables de que se encontrara así vestido y la simple respuesta que le dieron fue: "es un día importante y debes ir vestido así por poco que te guste, después ya te podrás quitar la corbata", por suerte no era una pajarita, sino se la abría metido a Hiraguizawa por... pero estaba contento, Tomoyo obligó a Eriol a vestir de una manera parecida a él.

En ese momento Eriol le dirigía una miraba que le hacía ponerse mas nervioso aún, le encantaba irritarlo siempre que podía y con una simple mirada lo conseguía pero a pesar de todo eran buenos amigos.

Su cuerpo se enderezó cuando escuchó como la puerta de la casa se abría pero enseguida se tranquilizó y esbozó una sonrisa sincera al ver que quienes entraban era todos los empleados de la mansión Li y amigos de la familia que no tenían nada que ver con el concilio. Todos se inclinaban al verle y se sentaban sin hacer ruido pero aún así, había dos filas libres que para sorpresa de él fueron ocupadas, Sakura había dejado salir a sus cartas para ese día tan especial. Espejo le saludó con una reverencia con mirada triste pero Esperanza hizo que las dos sonrieran para apoyarlo en ese día.

Los minutos fueron pasando, Fuyitaka le observó nervioso y le dio un abrazo mientras tenía una sonrisa en la cara, se podía notar que él también lo estaba, cosa poco corriente en él. Se colocaron en sus sitios cuando la puerta se abrió y empezó a sonar la marcha nupcial. La novia y las dos damas de honor entraron y caminaron por el pasillo de pétalos a paso lento. Syaoran se quedó embobado mirando a Sakura mientras a ella le ocurría lo mismo.

"Está preciosa" eran los pensamientos de él mientras en ningún momento apartaba la vista de ella, la tenía al lado y debería prestar atención a lo que decía Yue pero no podía, esa chica lo tenía hechizado…sólo pudo despertar cuando Yue dijo "los anillos" y rebuscó en el bolsillo del pantalón hasta que sacó dos alianzas, ya había llegado el momento que tanto había temido desde que se reencontraron, a partir de que esos anillos se deslizaran por los dedos de los novios, Sakura y él.... ¡serían hermanos!!!!!

€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€

_---...los padres de Sakura y Syaoran se enamoraran...---_

Hasta aquí el prólogo


End file.
